


Sleeping in

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: Rangi and Kyoshi are parents to a teenage Koko.
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi, Rise of Kyoshi - Relationship, Shadow Of Kyoshi - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Sleeping in

Sleeping in 

Rangi and Kyoshi tapped around the kitchen early one morning balancing their cups of tea in their hands as the two got breakfast together. The fox in its nocturnal nature yawn and settled on the kitchen floor for its first nap of the new day. 

“Have you woken her up yet?” Kyoshi asked Rangi as she sat up on the counter, Rangi was brightly awake as always on her days to train with the island’s warriors. She was even more lively in contrast to her favorite student and daughter Koko who had yet to surface from her bedroom. 

Rangi finished her sip before speaking,” She needs to learn to get up on her own, I can’t give her special treatment because she is my daughter its unfair to the other girls.” Rangi explained with her head held high with a gleaming sense of integrity. It was thoroughly unimpressive to her wife who had similarly been dragged out of bed to make her breakfast. 

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at her as Rangi took another sip of her tea, “Rangi I am sure the other girls have pestering mother’s to wake them up too.” Kyoshi’s said calmly as she smirked at Rangi who contemplated the thought. 

Rangi after a moment stood from the counter and placed her mug down, “Fine I will go rouse our warrior in training before heading out.” Rangi began before stepping towards her, “But promise me you won’t wake her up if she falls back asleep, Its her responsibly to be on time, if we enable dependency we have failed her as parents.” Rangi professed as she straitened her own collar before turning around to placing her plate and mug in the sink. 

“Your Hie-ran is showing.” Kyoshi joked causing Rangi to stop in her tracks and spin around to her to scold her. She swayed a bit as her expression turned sour. 

“Your going to regret telling me that.” Rangi said back to her, Kyoshi saw the emptiness in the threat, pushing her a little bit more.

“I am prepared for that, after all doesn’t preparedness make the day?” Kyoshi teased back, mocking her mother’s signature non-smile as she straitened her shoulders. Rangi smirked, the embarrassment she felt took second place to the sentiment behind Kyoshi’s actions.

“Watch it Avatar or I am going to put in my two weeks.”Rangi said back, it was a meaningless joke that caused Kyoshi to step towards her and wrap her arm around her waist as she turned around to face her. The action took Rangi a bit by surprise as Kyoshi pulled her closer.

“And leave your cherished daughter behind?” Kyoshi asked in the devastatingly sarcastic tone.

“I would take Koko with me.” Rangi replied letting Kyoshi’s hands remain where they were without fitting herself in the embrace.

“She wouldn’t go anywhere without the fox.” Kyoshi responded quickly, the fox's ears moved at the sounds of his name. Rangi quickly shot a glance to it then back to Kyoshi. 

“I will take the fox too.” Rangi shot back, her expression emotionless. 

“There’s never been an avatar without an animal companion.” Kyoshi argued, getting a bit impatient with the fake argument. 

“And there’s probably never been an avatar with a nasty divorce and custody battle, But I bet I could get this island split in half” Rangi replied, with sense of determination in her voice that was hidden beneath the fact that she wasn’t quite meeting Kyoshi’s eyes as she examined the intricate features of her face. 

“I bet Szeto would have destroyed his wife in a divorce.” Kyoshi joked as Rangi’s hands finally reached up and folded around her neck. 

“Well I would at least let you take Koko on the weekends.” Rangi replied as she stepped closer and put her hand against her arm. Kyoshi instinctively wrapped her free arm around her waist pulling her closer by her hips. 

“That’s very generous of you.” Kyoshi said softly before she put her hand to her face and leaned in to kiss her. In the last moment Rangi turned her head causing her kiss to land just above her jaw before Rangi twisted herself out of of her grasp. Kyoshi groaned at the transgression as Rangi stepped from her, Rangi wasn’t bluffing about making her regret the comment. 

“Don’t wake her a second time” Rangi commanded pointing to her. Kyoshi gave a nod, as she took Rangi’s cup to pour down the sink. “I mean it.” 

“At your orders Lieutenant.” Kyoshi replied sarcastically, giving a lazy salute with just her hand to her temple and returned to wash the dishes. Rangi nodded back, and walked over to Koko’s room giving her door a knock and hearing no response. 

—-

Rangi entered her room to find it to be only place in the house to show any potential to be cleaned and organized. Filled with half empty water glasses and opened reading material across the desk and floor all surrounded and accented the girl who slept as she always had, on her stomach with limbs slew in all directions, her mouth ajar a admitting a slow barely audible grumbling sound. Her bed head covered the majority of her facial features and had unworked itself from loose knot she tied it in before bed. Rangi took a moment to appreciate the calmness off it, before of course drawing the blinds.

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the rattling against the rails was enough to stir her. Koko winced and curled up tighter, disgusted by the disturbance “You have training in an hour, This is your first and only warning.” Rangi said calmly. 

Koko blinked her eyes open, unknowingly shooting a furious expression at Rangi, “there’s no reason it should be this early.” Koko professed, rolling over away from her sight. 

Rangi stepped closer looking over her, taking a seat at the foot of her bed, “That’s a very disrespectful way to talk your your Sifu.”Rangi said to her as she touched her ankle. 

“You are not my Sifu till I am in uniform .” Koko replied as she buried her face back into her comforters and tucked her legs back in a different sleeping position. 

“Well I am your mother all the time, Don’t be late.” Rangi replied as she stood back up. Koko curled back up again. Rangi could have guessed she was asleep before she even left the room. 

“I gave it my best shot.” Rangi said to Kyoshi who had started cleaning the dishes. “Her room's a mess.” 

“That’s how teenagers are.” Kyoshi replied as she scrubbed out the contents of the pan they had made breakfast in, having set aside a plate for Koko. “Enjoy it while you can.” 

“We weren’t like that”Rangi replied 

“We were in a gang at her age, so I would be careful what you wish for.” she said softly the memory bought back good and bad things from growing up. 

“I have to get the lesson ready for the girls. Come visit me later?” Rangi asked as she stepped towards her, taking up just a bit her personal space to get what she wanted. 

“Of course.” Kyoshi said softly as she took her face in her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Rangi smiled back at her before she was off to work and her day with the girls. 

Kyoshi was soon alone in that kitchen with a set of clean dishes watching a clock and hoping Koko would be up. It was a sticky situation at best. Time crept on as Kyoshi debated the consequences choosing between her wife and daughter. On one hand while she completely agreed with Rangi’s mantras of tough love and discipline, on the other she truly craved nothing more then to just smother and spoil Koko with affection, and just wanted to hand Koko her plate and eat breakfast in bed with her daughter. She had made a promise not to wake her up a second time however. She stood there a few minutes tapping her fingers. 

Koko’s breakfast is getting cold, she thought as she starred at the plate she made for her Rangi would want her to eat breakfast right? Kyoshi continued in her head as she debated. She looked to Koko’s bedroom door, knowing full well she would be able to hear her rutting through the room if she was up getting ready. She pressed her mouth shut, wondering what was taking her daughter so long, worrying that she was in a deep sleep and passing precious time. Kyoshi debated a violation of the promise she made Rangi a second time, After all it would really benefit no one if she was late. Rangi would embarrass her at practice with a lap around the island as she would any other warrior and they would have a fight that Kyoshi would have to mediate for later. Of course it would ruin dinner with Koko refusing to talk about her day without berating her mother. The fight would even extend to later that evening. Until of course late at night Rangi would rise all the sudden out of bed to slice fruit to present to her, they would make up and process would start all over again the next day. 

When raising a child Kyoshi could have easily predicted Rangi would be the stricter parent, but in practice it was a dynamic that resulted in a lot of longing for the days Koko loved whoever she could waddle to the fastest. If she thought about it enough, she could remember to exact way the little girl laughed when Rangi picked her up and tossed her in the air. 

Kyoshi breathed in, pushing away the thought of waking her, reassuring herself that they are to raise a responsible young women not a coddled and spoiled little girl. More than that Rangi told her not too, and Kyoshi knew there would be consequences for her as well. 

Kyoshi walked around the kitchen, not knowing what she was looking for until she realized the suspicious lack of glassware in the cabinet. The idea struck her as a solution. 

Kyoshi pressed into Koko’s room gently, the door only making small noises as she approached her. As predicted, Koko had fallen back asleep as if she had never been woken up in the first place. She seemed more content lying under the warm covers than dragon on a bed of coals. Kyoshi was moved and sat on the edge of her bed, she pressed her hand to her shoulder to stir her, gently coaxing her awake. 

“I though I was only getting one warning..” she muttered pressed against the pillow. Kyoshi smiled at the remittance of Rangi on her. 

“Wrong mom.” Kyoshi said as she smiled “And I am not warning you about anything, I taking the glasses out of your room” Kyoshi said softly as Koko began to curl back up gently at the feeling of her mom's gentle caress on her shoulder “I am getting your glasses to wash, ten minutes before sunrise..” Kyoshi said with emphasis on the time. She could feel Koko’s body react before she saw it in her face 

“T-ten Minutes!” She said as she shot up strait. Kyoshi’s chuckled at her as she sprang out of her bed rutting through her closet for her uniform. She tossed the articles of green leather padding and chain mail to the floor as she found them. Kyoshi was absolutely enamored at how Koko managed to simultaneously lace her booth while dawning her shoulder pads. Kyoshi walked calmly around the room taking glasses while Koko finished getting ready, balancing the half full cups between her long fingers and with four in each hand and left her room without Koko even noticing as she fumbled with stuffing her makeup in her bag instead of dawning it right there. 

Koko nearly slid across the kitchen floor as she caught her breath. “Are you going to eat your breakfast dear?” Kyoshi asked as she looked over to her. 

“No time, love you mom!” she stammered out before giving her a rushed hug to her side, an act that made Kyoshi reflexively wrap her arms around her shoulders to kiss to the top of her head. 

“Love you to have a good day.” She responded as she held her just a bit tighter. Koko left the embrace and just before leaving knelt down and gave gave the slumbering fox a good scratch on the neck as a parting gesture. The fox merely opened and shut its eye to send her off. 

—

Sprinting down the the hill in her full uniform Koko bounded towards the training grounds. She moved in a ruckus of improperly equipped armor that made townsfolk stop their sweeping to turn their head to the sound. Barely able to regulate her speed, She earth bent makeshift breaks with her feet as she slid and skidded down the hill towards her destination. Just outside the building she collected herself, dusted her uniform off and held her breath, getting in a zone to uptake the air of a highly disciplined apprentice warrior. Her body took a new form as she entered the dojo expected to be watched by all the other girls to find just one person. 

Just Rangi, no one else but her mother. Koko bent over gasping for breath, “Your early.” Rangi said, “Congratulations” 

Koko glared up at her, regaining her strength from sprinting far faster than her legs could carry her. “W-Where is everyone else?” she gasped out at she collected herself 

“Probably either still in bed or maybe even up and eating breakfast.” Rangi said calmly, “You are really early.” Rangi said again for emphasis. “I only got here a few minutes ago.” 

“Mom said sunrise was in ten minutes...” Koko explained as she took a seat on the ground. 

“Your mom lied. To both of us, she wasn’t supposed to wake you back up.” Rangi sneered 

“She went in my room to get all the glasses.” Koko explained back, trying to save face.

“She knew what she was doing.” Rangi replied. Koko set down her bag and shamelessly laid back on the floor, shutting her eyes for another minute as Rangi stepped over to her. “While you are here you can help me.” 

“Practice hasn’t started yet.”

“You are in uniform.” Rangi replied reaching her hand out, “The response is supposed to be ‘yes Sifu’” Rangi replied. Koko reluctantly grasped her hand but made no effort to make her body rigid and up right. She let her mother pull till there was tension and just before she was about the scold her again, she got herself to her feet on her own, dusting off her uniform and standing up right, making and attempt to blink away the sleep from her eyes. 

“What do you need help with Sifu Rangi.” She said trying her best not to be sarcastic. 

Rangi smirked, “Nothing really I just wanted to see you up and ready. You looked way too comfortable on the floor.” Rangi replied erasing any attempts Koko made at professionalism. “Reminds me of the way my mother used to pester me, I couldn’t imagine it was this entertaining.” Koko crossed her arms in frustration as Rang threw an arm around her, rubbing her back and smiling at her throughly disgruntled daughter

As the other girls trickled in throughout the course of the morning and passed uniform checks without their makeup, Koko was reminded that at the end of the last lesson she was told not to for today. Just another thing that Koko’s adolescence mind forgot, but she didn’t need to mention it. As the the lesson began each of them were told to sit a distance from one another in spaced out rows. 

Rangi crossed her legs and pressed her knuckles together as she breathed in. Every exhausted student in the room held their breath hoping for today’s lesson to be on meditation. As Rangi’s eyes shut for a moment Koko shot a glance at her friend, hoping for the same. 

“I hate to disappoint you all but today’s lesson is not a guided meditation.” Rangi said affirmatively as she open her eyes. “Today we are learning a new survivalist technique.” Rangi began. Koko’s stomach lurched, glad she hadn’t eaten breakfast. The last time they had survivalist training she was made to eat a lizard-bird she hunted and cleaned herself. For months after she ate like an air nomad much to her mothers’ dismay. 

“A technique that will allow you to relax yourself in every and all conditions for your missions, Fatigue can be more deadly than illness in a wide variety of conditions” Rangi continued. Koko always found it hard to take her seriously in her with her public speaking voice. 

“You’ll be learning how to fall asleep in any situation today.” She finished. The class glanced at each other, not taking time for questions the lesson began, Rangi guided them all through the process, many of which not making it all the way through before succumbing the to the allure of sleep. Koko’s classmates all nodded off one after the other, her friend Aoma, even coming to rest her head on her shoulder as she fell. Koko was the only one remaining till the last step. Rangi saw the exhausted way she kept her eyes open, lifting her face over and over again from the top of her dear friend’s head. 

“Are you trying to prove something?” Rangi asked as she stepped over a mess sleeping girls. 

Koko smirked, “Just taking you back to the day’s of pestering you’re so nostalgic for.” Koko teased. Rangi placed her hand against her face gently running her finger tips across her temple, she didn’t have the time for a sarcastic remark before Koko was back to an embrace of sleep. 

That was when Kyoshi entered the door of the training area “Spirits It looks like a massacre in here.” She said out loud.

“Survivalist training.” Rangi replied “A necessary step in their education” She said firmly as she she stepped over a few of the girls heading towards her wife. 

“Ah yes very pragmatic, Definitely not you getting soft and giving them a break.” Kyoshi replied sarcastically. 

“Shut up and let’s get lunch.” Rangi replied taking her arm through hers. 

“And just leave them? What if they wake up?” Kyoshi asked worried 

“Believe me they won’t” Rangi replied as the two stepped out.


End file.
